


【桃弓】旷工，然后捡到男子高中生

by Alexie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Gen, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexie/pseuds/Alexie
Summary: 一个中年儿童剧作家桃李和一个流浪失足（援交？？）弓弦的故事。应该是一个轻松的恋爱故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “为了避免结束，你拒绝了所有的开始”

　为了避免结束，你拒绝了所有开始。

　　

　　原作：偶像梦幻祭

　　配对：姬宫桃李/伏见弓弦 斜线有意义

　　分级：PG

　　警告：青少年自杀！厌世弓！家长指引！年龄操作！

　　梗概：姬宫桃李以为他只是来桥上普通的吹一阵风，但他遇到了他人生中的巨大的偶然。喜闻乐见的养成系（大概），neta自轻小说《剃须，然后捡到女高中生》。没看过不影响阅读。  
复健之作，不要期待有下文⊂(`ω´∩)

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　           　　　　　　　上

\-----

　　某年，五月的某一天，姬宫桃李接到了他的编辑的电话。他带来的是最后通碟：假如这个夏天，他再没有看到桃李的作品出来，他就要和【熊君】这个作家解约了。

　　“……我觉得我听不懂你说的话，你要和我解约就因为我写作写得慢？”

　　“自元旦以来，整整五个月我都没有再看到一篇尚可接受的稿子了！您可是一位全职作家，您觉得一年更新一次的速度能够见人满意吗？”

　　他一直忠心耿耿的在他背后帮他善后、善解人意到令人发指的编辑先生，衣更真绪先生已经在心里积蓄了十二分的怒火。虽然姬宫桃李向来被称为“不识时务的天真小孩”，也懂得在暴怒的老实人面前不应该火上浇油，自我辩驳。但听到“您看看自己这几个月以来写的废稿，您好意思给那群仰慕您的孩子们知道吗？”的时候，他忍不住提出异议：

　　“小孩子当然会懂得这些！”

　　“但买书的可是作为家长的大人们。”编辑先生不咸不淡的把他堵了回去。

　　“……总之，九月份我必须要看到您的新书了，姬宫。”

　　姬宫桃李狠狠地盯着他的手机，希望自己的诅咒光波可以沿着信号传达到威胁他的红毛男人上。

　　姬宫桃李，29岁，是个作家。或者说，是个儿童读物作家，也写一点儿童剧。更准确的说，是一个被大众称为【江郎才尽】的作家。他20岁的时候从大学肄业，并在一次新人大奖赛里面一举成名，出道已经接近10年了。衣更真绪是十年来一直都跟着他的编辑，人除了唠叨以外没有别的缺点。外面的人是怎么评价他的，他不必去看，也能猜到是怎么样的尖酸刻薄。文学界的评论家们大多如此。

　　他躺在家里的木地板上。没有开灯，没有第二个人。没有第二个活物。他盯着头顶上的吊灯之间精美的花纹，发现这和老家那里，书房的那盏灯上的花纹简直一模一样。

　　他在地上躺了整整三分钟。然后，他翻身爬起来。他决定出去散步。

　　姬宫桃李在离开家之前从来不知道什么叫钱，和父亲赌气，或者说他单方面的离家出走搬出大宅以后，他也从来没有在钱这方面担心过。小学到中学，他都在日本最好的私立学校里面念书。高中的时候犯了傻，也学起那些女高中生一样追星，因为憧憬的前辈而去了一间艺术高中当起了所谓的偶像，当然也不成气候。后来因为各种原因，大学时他被父亲丢进东大念金融，又自作主张改成了临床，竟然也考上了。之后，又因为实在不喜欢作为医生的那种高压状态，他又背着父母偷偷给学校提交了退学申请，自己跑去当更加“不像样子”的作家。不过，他似乎也算是找到了混得下去的路子，即使是题材冷门的儿童作品，也写出了点名气。至少这么多年来，他的编辑都没有因为他的拖延症而把他抛弃。

　　“如果衣更在这里的话，他一定会说：真是不像话，那是因为我是一个老好人啊。”他这么想，忍不住捂着嘴嗤嗤的笑了起来。

　　要是谁想要强迫他干些什么，他肯定会叫那个人扫兴而归。虽然比起年轻时动不动就对着外人“庶民”来“庶民”去，实在是不像话的样子，他还是有了不少长进。来到社会独自生活了这么久，他也学会了对陌生人也要说“请”“谢谢”和“对不起”，但是告诉他还有三个月的期限，他却必须立刻执行的话，实在不符合他的作风。

　　“所以今晚要去哪里跑步呢？……似乎不远处新建了一个小公园。”

　　他这样自言自语了一阵，便利落地换上了合适的运动服，离开了这间空荡荡的房子。

　　

　　

　　#

　　

　　

　　姬宫桃李喜欢观察人类。当然，这也是他的谋生之道。倘若作为一个作家，竟然连感知人类情感的能力都没有，不得不说是一个遗憾。

　　他是一个儿童作家，他当然知道了。并不是说，写给孩子们的书就不该得到尊重，不是这样的。在他刚开始写作的时候，父亲说他竟然想给小孩子写书，“简直是无稽之谈”，对于一个有头有面的大家族来说出了这样的出格人物，实在是不像话。母亲教育幼妹也时常拿他来做例子，“不要做你哥哥那样的人”。那一年的新年他没有回家。以后也没有再回去。但是父亲的钱还是会每个月的月初准时出现在他的卡里。

　　他明白衣更为什么会那么焦虑：大概是一个星期之前，有一个家长在某论坛上说自己不会再让自己的小朋友看奇怪的儿童读物：一只小鸟竟然会因为爱上自己的主人而愿意牺牲自己的生命，简直就是误人子弟。那个故事是来自他最新的一本书，《彩虹小鸟的忧郁》。（但是也不算新了，看在他是赶在元旦假期之前才交的稿子上。）有的评论家甚至认为【熊君】这个人有危险的恋童倾向，因为故事里面的两个主角，一个是刚上初中的小男孩，一个是一只区区五个月大的文鸟。

　　“人们居然不承认一个十二岁的男孩的爱情了。”他这么想，“那他们也不会承认自己三十岁时的爱情吧。”

　　姬宫桃李喜欢在夜晚游荡在昏暗的街头。白天的时候，自然有很多的小孩出来嬉戏、玩耍。自然，姬宫桃李喜爱孩子，但不是现实的孩子。孩子有可爱的时候，也有可恶的时候，毕竟他们都是一群自我为中心的可爱的混蛋。在写作的时候，他常常会回忆起自己的童年，然后发现自己的童年实在是贫瘠得很。妹妹和他年岁相近，但是在他小时候却没有对妹妹有过特别的怜惜之情。看见公园里的沙池，他会想起：虚构的成分：孩子们快乐地玩泥巴，跳远，过家家。合理的推测：在过去的一周里，有两位数的流浪猫在池子里埋下自己的便便。唉，实在不难推测，为什么他的新作品会写得这么慢——他没有头绪了。

　　他垂着手在路上慢跑，偶尔遇到一两个好事者会问他是哪家的孩子，他总要慢条斯理地掏出自己的社保卡，告诉他“我已经是个快三十岁的大叔了”。女生除外。不过大多数人都会默契地保持距离。姬宫桃李发自内心的认为这是大和民族为数不多的优点，那就是少管是非。

　　一条桥在他的面前出现，桃李也从慢跑变为了慢走。河面上传来了阵阵的凉风，月明星稀，并没有什么人。河面何其昏暗，只有桥上的灯幽幽地闪着惨白的光。并没有什么人……哦，还是有的。

　　一个男孩。一个坐在护栏上的男孩。

　　这个男孩。最多十五岁，穿着一件校服。皮鞋被好好地脱下来了，整齐地摆在了地上。五月份的天气，他还系着一条米黄色的围巾。他的背清瘦得像一根竹子。一个他从来没有见过的男孩，陌生人。

　　“……喂！”他不住加快了脚步，甚至跑了起来。姬宫桃李听到他的心在轰隆轰隆地泵着血。“那边那个男生！”

　　那个男孩动了动，但没有出声。姬宫桃李终于跑到了他的身边，扶着膝盖直喘气。“你怎么了？”他再次问了同样的问题。

　　男孩的手虚虚地抓住那一根脆弱如稻草的栏杆，神色迷茫地抛出了另一个回答。“我叫伏见弓弦。”他的声音细细的，破碎在风里面。

　　“……”姬宫桃李胡乱地抹了把脸，额前的头发一缕一缕地贴着他的皮肤，不需要镜子他都知道自己的脸色非常难看。“你怎么坐在这里呢？很晚了，快回家吧。”

　　“……没有电车了。”男生这么说。“现在是凌晨两点钟。”

　　“那也不能坐在桥上啊，喂！您这样的人，真是让人着急死了……”姬宫桃李嘟哝着，有几分明白了衣更真绪的心情。他靠近了男生，手也碰到了那个男孩的手臂。“总之，先下来吧。”

　　“这里，会很冷。”他这么回答，但并没有看向桃李，“但是，要等到明天。天亮的时候，我就会离开了。”

　　“啊呀，我绝对不会允许一个小孩一个人坐在桥上等天亮的！无论你说是为了等明天的电车，还是为了看到凌晨两点的红嘴鸥……”

　　姬宫桃李这时才有机会细细观察这个男生的脸：他长着一张青涩的脸，十五六岁的年纪还没完全长开，在学校里面一定是很招年纪大的学姐喜欢的吧，真是叫人嫉妒的年轻人。稍微有一点长了的绛紫的发丝在灯光下，有一种毛茸茸的可爱。紫罗兰一样的眼睛里是空洞洞的，似乎在看向远方的什么。眼角那一颗泪痣真扎眼，又清纯又妖艳。是一种青少年特有的美丽。可惜姬宫桃李基本上没有装载名为“性”的接收装置。

　　“呐，好心的大叔。”男生这么说，“我是伏见弓弦。你的名字是……？”

　　“大……喂！”

　　“啊呀，东京人的礼貌……”

　　“如果你想知道的话，我叫姬宫桃李。”桃李摘下了他运动外套的兜帽。“还有，小鬼，叫一个陌生人大叔是很没有礼貌的哦！”

　　“虽然很冒昧，但是我想在您家借住一晚，可以吗？”

　　姬宫桃李，感到自己的人生又陷入一个僵局。

　　

　　

　　

　　#

　　

　　总而言之，在保证会把他带回家暂住一晚后，并且后果由男生承担——好吧，姬宫桃李甚至录了音，并把这段音频发给了他不眠不休全天在线的编辑先生，这位名为伏见弓弦的男孩子总算不用露宿街头，而且回到了姬宫桃李乱糟糟的家里。

　　“总之，先约法三章。伏见，我可以这么喊你吧？”伏见轻轻地点头，“你会在我的家里过夜，最多到明天的这个时候，你就会离开了。我甚至不会收你的钱。但是——”

　　“请不要做出刚才的那样的冲动，拜托了。我才三十岁，还想活多几年呢！”

　　面对在奇怪的关注点生气的姬宫桃李，伏见不自然地扭过了头，“……不会有下一次了。”

　　姬宫桃李长长地叹了一口气。翻开手机，才发现他敬业的衣更编辑给他打了十来个电话。年长者想到他唠叨的朋友不住呻/吟了一声，竖起一根手指表示小声一点，便走出阳台接通了电话。

　　还真是……毫无戒心……

　　他不自觉地咬牙，手即将碰到围巾下的伤疤，又收了回去。在回忆里搬出来的被褥已经放在了沙发上，虽然有几分窄小，但至少又可以度过一个寒冷夜晚。

　　竟然会为一个陌生人的离去而不忍……啊啊。

　　他钻进了被窝里，露出了几乎是幸福的微笑。

　　

　　

　　

　　“姬宫，你告诉我，你不是恋童癖，对吧？”

　　“……绝对不是你想的那样好吗？”普一接电话，衣更的这个惊天发言就吓得他几乎把手机给摔了，“那是今天遇到的一个孩子。”

　　“别人在路上可以捡到小猫小狗，你在路上可以捡到离家出走的孩子？”

　　“实际上，是在桥上。在桥的栏杆上。”

　　对面沉默了有一分钟。然后，又深深的叹了口气。

　　“你知道，其实我只是一个编辑。”

　　“我明天就会带他去找到他的家人。不用担心，这并不会耽误我的写作时间的。”

　　“桃李！”他抓狂的编辑咆哮了起来，“几个小时之前，我和你说了什么你还记得吗？”

　　“新作品要在九月份之前能够全部产出，我知道的。”

　　“那你为什么不直接把那个孩子交给警察？”

　　“他……他看起来很伤心。”姬宫桃李这么回答。他喃喃低语，“我感受到了，那个男孩，很难过。”

　　“……你知道的，我从来都不能改变你的想法。”衣更真绪这么说，突然用一种认真的语调告诉他，“我害怕你会遇到危险。是作为朋友的担心。你能明白吗？”

　　“我是大人了哦！”

　　“你呀……”

　　唠叨完之后，就已经是凌晨的三点钟了。姬宫桃李本身应该要睡觉的时间已经远远的超过了，但是因为各种原因，习惯熬夜的他此时也没有特别的困倦。推门进到里屋时，发现名为伏见弓弦的男生已经像一个小动物一样蜷缩着睡着了，即使是睡觉时也不忘系着他的围巾。啊……真是个奇怪的男子高中生啊。

　　怎么说，我好像又给自己找麻烦了。如果是父亲在这里，肯定又会不同意我鲁莽的举动。桃李摸着自己光滑的下巴，但是，即使在这个年纪我还是要和他对着干。

　　这么孩子气地想着，姬宫桃李就在精神上战胜了他的父亲，心满意足的回到了自己的寝室。除了这间空荡荡的房子，多了另一个活物以外。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是的，这真的是一个恋爱故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些交流

　　　　为了避免结束，你拒绝了所有开始。

　　

　　原作：偶像梦幻祭

　　配对：姬宫桃李/伏见弓弦 斜线有意义

　　分级：PG

　　警告：青少年自杀提及！厌世弓！家长指引！年龄操作！

　　梗概：姬宫桃李以为他只是来桥上普通的吹一阵风，但他遇到了他人生中的巨大的偶然。喜闻乐见的养成系（大概），neta自轻小说《剃须，然后捡到女高中生》。没看过原著不影响阅读。

　　

　　　　　　　　　　　　中

　　

　　---

　　

　　诚实地讲，姬宫桃李属于彻头彻尾的非自然主义流派作家。在他穷极无聊的童年，他便开始构思这一个故事，而当他出道以后的这十年时间里，他都在写同一个故事——即他的恶作剧之国上的兔子兄弟们的生活。在童年最开始的时间里，他有一个想象中的玩伴：一个和他一般大，有着他父亲对他的所有期待的特质的男孩。是那个迷之存在X先提出了这个想法，而他的故事一直是存在X的故事的拙劣模仿。虽然存在X没有被自然证实过自己的存在，但他一直在姬宫桃李的心里面。

　　姬宫桃李的困境一直存在着。在他还在念中学的时候，很少有人知道他也会写这些“东西”。在他的同学们的想象中，诗人应该是像紫式部那种不咸不淡的、轻飘飘的古典风格，要不然，就至少应该是济慈之流老气横秋的诗歌。大学时向出版社投的第一篇短篇小说——《人工抛升》（一个描述一只兔子怎么在他的兄弟的帮助下学会飞翔的故事）。他被问及“是不是您还在读幼儿园的亲戚投的稿”。他一直都在写同一本书，但是到了今天，已经没有人再会因为他写童话故事而嘲笑他了。他的困境来源于存在X的缺席，也就是说，一个从各方面都比他优秀的朋友离开了，同时也带走了他的灵感。他的“恶作剧之国”。

　　而这种焦虑的日子即将要被一个迷路的高中男生打破了。这个男生，身上只有一套校服，既没有能够证明自己社会身份的证件，也没有生存（也就是赚钱）的能力。十五岁。假如放任不管的话，即使消失了也是无声无息的。姬宫桃李又翻了个身，模模糊糊地感觉到比往常应该起床的时间要早，大概是七点钟吧。天蒙蒙亮，窗帘因为空调输出的流动空气而轻轻晃动，姬宫桃李搓了搓手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩，有了几分寒意。

　　已经是五月了。

　　

　　

　　他光着脚走出房间，对开门之后的景象有一些猜测：譬如说，他可能是个惯犯，专门引诱单身的男人，或者是女人，或者是已婚但仍然性欲蓬勃的男人，跟着他们回家，然后把家里面值钱的东西偷走。也许他们是一个组织，一个犯罪集团的一员，甚至是被拐卖的儿童。他告诉姬宫桃李，自己无家可归：现代日本还会有无家可归的小男生？他遭受了虐待吗？家庭暴力，或者是冷暴力。无人看管的小混混，绝望的街头儿童？姬宫桃李想，他的编辑先生确实说得不错。他把这个男生和自己的安全都放在了一个危险的边缘。

　　但是，现实还是出乎意料。也许是好的那一方面。

　　一个年轻瘦削的背影，围着一条他搬进来这间公寓后胞妹赠予的小熊围裙，甚至还从某个角落里找到了一条头巾。（真的吗？这么隆重？）他还是穿着昨晚的那套校服，但是赤着脚，并没有穿上袜子。空气中弥漫着食物的香味，姬宫桃李迟钝的嗅觉告诉他，应该是他冰箱里面在保质期边缘的鸡蛋和牛奶。他拍了拍自己的额头，在想是不是存在X又在恶作剧了。

　　“……早上好，好心的先生。”男生听到了他的声响，回头朝他露出一个腼腆的笑容。

　　“我想我是睡糊涂了，竟然梦到白鹤报恩，我应该不在现实世界里……”

　　“您需要去洗涑一下吗？早餐快要好了……或者您想先吃——”

　　“我要去洗涑了！”自欺欺人一般，姬宫桃李朝着一面墙大声的喊，头也不回地冲进了盥洗室。男生用手指点了点自己的下巴，若有所思的样子。

　　机械人一样地洗澡，洗脸，用嗡嗡作响的电动牙刷如木偶一样清理自己的牙齿。到了最后，姬宫桃李坐在马桶上，扶着自己的两个膝盖。已经避无可避了，那个男生一定已经做好了早餐，说不定正在托着腮等他出来。我的天啊。

　　

　　

　　“你愿意和我谈谈吗？”

　　在沉默地解决完所有早餐后，作为成年人的桃李首先提出了这样的疑问。“或者，换一个问题：你需要一些法律援助吗？我可以陪同你一起去做一些检查。”

　　“您想说的是强/奸检查吗？不需要哦，我可以确定您昨晚没有对我做出……”他顿了一下，也许是在思考怎么用较为文雅的词语，“超过正常社交中定义肢体接触的行为。”

　　“那么，小男孩，你又是为什么要在桥上徘徊？”

　　“姬宫先生看起来很年轻，说的话却很正经，好像我爸爸一样。”

　　“我确实是到了可以做你爸爸的年纪。”

　　“为什么呢，啊啊”他摩挲着自己光滑的下巴，眼神迷茫，“有人会在意报废的工具会怎么处理吗？扔进垃圾桶？最好做一下垃圾分类……面对不知道如何处理的废物，就只好顺其自然了。我就是被遗弃在垃圾桶里面的过时工具罢了。”

　　“人怎么可能会作为工具呢？”姬宫桃李说出了这样的反驳，记忆里面的碎片却不安地骚动起来，“你也一定会有家庭的吧？”

　　对面的男生只是和气地微笑着，既没有被冒犯，也没有尴尬的神色。

　　“那么，换一个问题吧。你身上的校服所属的学校并不是这个学区的，甚至不在东京境内。也就是说，你已经流浪了很远的一段路。”

　　“……我在梦之岛。那是一个不起眼的小岛，并不属于东京。我很难描述它的存在，它漂浮在海上。”他陷入了回忆。“我最开始把身上的零钱给了船夫，换来了一张船票。后来，我把我身上的东西一件件地送了出去，换来食物，便车，睡眠。或者一个有遮挡的地方。但是，有些人对我的身体比较有兴趣。我已经一无所有了。”

　　“那么，你要去哪里？”

　　“不知道哦，可能在某一天会真的回去梦之岛吧！和父亲大人求饶：我没有地方可以去了。”这个男生用一种轻飘飘的语气回答，“本来，昨晚花光了最后的钱，我坐在桥上，想要顺着河漂到东京湾，再跨过对岸，就回到了梦之岛。好像有一些丢人，但确实是最为省时省力的方法了。”

　　姬宫桃李想要啃自己的指甲。他感觉自己身体发冷，但他控制住了。

　　“我可以送你回家。但是必须要答应一件事：不准再坐到桥上了。”

　　“我真的只是想要吹吹风而已。”这个男生叹了口气，“不过，姬宫先生：您是忘记我叫什么名字了吗？”

　　看到对面的男人僵硬的脸，他知道自己猜对了。男生清了清喉咙，他告诉对方：“我的名字是伏见弓弦。请不要忘记我。”

　　

　　

　　早饭过后，名字叫伏见弓弦的男生自觉地收拾好桌面上的碗筷，又无声无息地清洗起来。姬宫桃李活动了一下自己的右手手腕，蹒跚地飘回自己的书桌面前：一台打字机，一叠书信纸。一支钢笔。还有一盏老式的台灯，这就是他的全部【武器】了。他托腮想了一会儿，扭头问不知何时又无声无息地出现在他身边的少年，“你有什么喜欢听的歌吗？”

　　“非常抱歉，我对这方面并没有特别的兴趣，姬宫先生。”

　　“啊呀，那我就只能放我自己喜欢的歌了；我在工作的时候喜欢听唱片，望见谅。”他随手指了指一个破破烂烂的柜子，“柜子下面第一层的第一张唱片，放上去就可以了。”

　　音乐适时地响起来，那是恰好的音量，正确的旋律。他的灵感渐渐地上来了，姬宫桃李弹了弹刚蘸好墨水的钢笔，写下了第一句话：

　　“生命女神的孩子，名为伊南娜的黄金小兔，为了寻找遗失在地狱缝隙里的金绣球，下到冥界去寻找她的姐姐：灾厄之兔厄里斯奇格……”*

　　伏见弓弦这个孩子至少有两个优点：第一，他做饭很好吃，比不上小时候他家里做饭的厨子吉田太太，但至少比只会做番茄泡面的自己好多了；第二，他很安静。只要在需要他的时候，伏见弓弦就会恰好地出现，就像他已经和自己生活了很久一样——连加三倍糖的热可可都刚刚好！（还是90摄氏度的水温）。他简直怀疑伏见是不是父亲大人偷偷培养来照顾他的全职保姆……也不排除有这个可能。

　　姬宫桃李的停下了书写，不动声色地用眼角观察他的新房客：那个孩子正倚着书架，在观察上面摆得满满当当的书本。一些是他年轻时在念书时的医学大部头，虽然很多年都没有再翻开看过，但是每一次搬家都不忍心将它们遗弃，索性就攒起来了。还有一些，是闲暇时看的杂志，比如说漫画，两性读物，社会经济，甚至还有SIC之类的刊物。（在吃早餐的时候看两篇愉快的SIC论文不是很正常的事情吗？）还有叫人不太好意思的事情：最下面的两排是他迄今为止所有出版过的作品。他所有的童话作品。而伏见弓弦的视线正对着那些作品，他甚至拿起了其中一本——他的前期作品之一，《三重存在——侠盗布鲁斯兔子的三位劲敌》。噢，真是久远的记忆。

　　“小鬼头，你也喜欢看童话故事吗？”他尽量叫自己的声音不要透露出太多的不好意思。

　　“您的收藏非常丰富。”年轻人给出了忠诚的评价，“不过，非常抱歉，我本人并不常看童话故事。”

　　听闻，姬宫桃李顿时来了兴趣，“那你在学校的时候喜欢看些什么？我也想知道年轻人都在做些什么，和我读书的时候又有些什么不同。”

　　这个大男孩再一次露出一个腼腆的笑容。“一些无聊的东西。”

　　“《来自地狱的星球》之类的科幻小说吗？”

　　“其实是更加hard一点的，”小男生挑了挑眉，“石黑一雄。”

　　“噢，我懂了。这和我的领域并没有太多的交叉之处。”

　　他将下颌点在书脊上，依然是那副空洞的神色，“但我喜欢这个故事。”

　　姬宫桃李猫一样双眼一瞬不瞬地盯着他，他清了清喉咙，“布鲁斯兔子的三个敌人，即他的三个心理投射——而他要对他的敌人们一一接受，屈服，妥协。”

　　“你听起来也是荣格那位老学究的拥护者。”

　　“也许是我的误读？”

　　“不，”姬宫桃李笑了起来，“因为那时候我也是其中之一。你猜中了当时的我的心思。”

　　他咔嗒一声合上了钢笔盖，领着少年来到了这间屋子里最为贵重奢侈的物品——一架钢琴。“我今天很高兴。又因为我的兴致很少这么高，我想要为你演奏一曲。怎么样？你可以点歌哦？”姬宫桃李细白的手指轻抚琴键，显然是对自己的技术极为自信，相信自己能够跟得上年轻人的潮流。绛紫发色的少年又陷入了沉思。“那么，我想要一首小星星。”“小星星？我也喜欢她。从前那其实是一首情歌，流传到现在倒是变成了孩子们的歌曲了。那我就勉为其难地为你演奏一曲吧。”

　　叮叮咚咚的音乐流动起来，黑白的琴键上下跳跃。伏见弓弦亦坐在年长者旁边，把脑袋枕在交叠起来的双臂上，仅留出一只眼睛观察他的动作。最后的最后，他感觉到有一只温暖的手抚摸着他的脑袋。

　　“实际上，我有一个不情之请。”

　　“请告诉我。”这位年轻人显得有些局促不安，而年长者的脸上其实也有着相似的尴尬。

　　“虽然很不好意思，不过，可以请你成为我的保姆吗？作为交换，你可以在我的房子里住下。如果你需要上学，我也可以拜托人让你转进附近的中学。只要照顾我吃饭问题就可以了，只要我写完我手上的这一本书就可以了，我甚至可以开车送你回家里面……如果你愿意的话。”

　　啊啊，如此的，温柔……

　　“当然可以。谢谢你，姬宫先生。”

　　“啊哈哈不用客气嘛！话说已经是这个时候了，我们不如准备一下今天中午吃些什么？（我想要汉堡包噢！）”

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　－TBC－


End file.
